


Some Kind of Burning Inside of Me

by baptistes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Bad Dragon Novelty, Blow Jobs, Doctor! Baptiste, Dom/sub Undertones, Domesticity, M/M, Radio Host! Lucio, Sex Toys, a very self indulgent porn fic, but it's really not crazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baptistes/pseuds/baptistes
Summary: The package arrives at the door on a measly Wednesday evening, It’s not giant but it's heavy, and Baptiste picks it up on his way inside. Kicking off his shoes, he reads over the shipping label. Lúcio Dos Santos, and then their address. It’s from Bad Dragon Novelty, whatever that is.(alternatively: the one where lucio orders a bad dragon toy and is too shy to tell bap about it.)
Relationships: Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Lúcio Correia dos Santos
Kudos: 20





	Some Kind of Burning Inside of Me

**Author's Note:**

> so!! this is super indulgent because I've recently grown an obsession with bad dragon toys despite them literally scaring the shit out of me and I'm just kinda gross lol. I decided I had to make a side account to write all my overwatch stuff because I didn't want to clutter up my main ao3 and am too lazy for pseuds. Also I headcanon that Lucio is a rockin twink and is aware of that fact even though I know in-game he's a little too muscular to be a twink but whatever. 
> 
> Title from Goodbye, My Danish Sweetheart by Mistki

The package arrives at the door on a measly Wednesday evening, It’s not giant but it's heavy, and Baptiste picks it up on his way inside. Kicking off his shoes, he reads over the shipping label. _Lúcio Dos Santos_ , and then their address. It’s from _Bad Dragon Novelty_ , whatever that is. Baptiste shrugs. 

“Baby!” he hollers, moving through the living room. “I’m home! And there’s a package here with your name on it!” 

He tucks the package under his arm as he leans down to pet their cat, Zeus, behind his ears. The cat purrs rubbing himself against Baptiste’s legs, but after a few minutes, saunters away to his tower in the corner. Lúcio comes barreling down the stairs and is out of breath by the time he reaches Baptiste. 

“Easy there, tiger,” Baptist murmurs, wrapping an arm around Lúcio briefly as the smaller reaches up on his toes to kiss Baptiste’s cheek. 

“Hey,” Lúcio says, falling back to his flat feet. “How was work?”

“Fine. I had that old lady come back in, today. You know,” Baptiste says.

“The Hypochondriac,” they say at the same time. 

“Yes, well, today she thought a bruise was cancerous, so you can imagine the conversation I had with her.”

Lúcio hums. “What’s the package?”

“Uh,” Baptiste says, squinting to read the fine print of the label, “It’s from Bad Dragon Novelty. Is that some kind of nerd shit? Is it like your cute little action figures or something?”

Lúcio snatches the box away quickly. “Yes,” he answers immediately. “That is exactly what the package is. Nerd shit.”

This answer leads Baptiste to believe that it is not, in fact, nerd shit in that box. “It was really heavy,” he says, hoping to bait it out of Lúcio what exactly is inside of the mystery box. “Is it like a _really_ big action figurine? I mean, at this rate will it even fit on your little shelf?”

Lúcio looks a little bit like he wants to die, but is hiding it behind a tight smile. Not very well, though, Baptiste should add. “I measured it,” Lúcio says, clearing his throat. “It’ll fit.” Upon Baptiste’s lack of answer, Lúcio changes the subject, “anyways, I’m going to go put this in our room, and then we should watch a movie and order something to eat.”

Of course, Lúcio is privy to Baptiste’s tricks. He’s used the _being silent in hopes that Lúcio will just spill the beans himself_ _because he has an insatiable need to fill the silence_ trick one too many times, it appears. “Yeah, sure,” Baptiste says, “Indian?”

“Yeah, that’s great.”

-

Baptiste, in his infinite wisdom, decides upon googling the company name on the package once Lúcio’s fallen asleep on his shoulder on the couch. He probably shouldn’t, because if Lúcio is hiding something from him it’s probably something _for_ Baptiste, and it’s _probably_ bad for him to ruin the surprise. Probably. But Baptiste’s birthday has already passed and so has Christmas, so he figures that it can’t be for him anyway. 

He types the company name into his browser, and as the first link pops up, his eyes widen. 

Okay, so definitely not for him. 

Look, they’re no strangers to spicing things up in the bedroom, okay, and Lúcio buying a toy to try out is nothing out of the ordinary. It’s the nature of these, though, that take Baptiste by surprise. He doesn’t want to _outright_ call them monster cocks, but at the end of the day, that’s what they _are_. Each kind has a different name and is of highly different styles, and on top of the artistry, they’re giant. Seriously. The one he clicks on ranges in sizes from small to extra-large, as he imagines the others do too, but this one’s small is the size of a soda can and its _length_ is the same as its _girth_. 

He can see why Lúcio was embarrassed to have gotten one of these. But it’s not like Baptiste is going to make _fun_ of him for it. In fact, Baptiste kind of _likes_ the idea of Lúcio spearing himself on one of these things. It’s _hot_. And besides, Lúcio is going to have to spring it on Baptiste eventually. 

He _is_ going to bring it up, right?

-

Baptiste waits a week, and Lúcio still hasn’t brought up the monster of a dildo that he’d received by post. He hasn’t said anything that would give Baptiste any idea (had he not have already searched it up) of what was in that package. At this point, Baptiste fears that Lúcio’s christened it without him there. 

And on top of the whole thing, the two of them have hardly even done more than make out since the thing arrived. It’s not like Baptiste is some kind of sex demon or something, but they’re _healthy_ adults who engage in _healthy_ intercourse rather frequently, and the sudden lack of it makes Baptiste feel like a sexually stunted teenager. 

It also doesn’t help that he can’t stop thinking about it; about Lúcio fingering himself open and trying desperately to fit the whole thing inside, though failing. He thinks about Lúcio not being able to fit it in more than halfway, about the bulbous head of whatever monstrosity lay in that box bulging his stomach and making him cry, making him all gross and snotty and red-faced. 

Popping a stiffy while writing a prescription for Cialis is a little too on the nose for Baptiste. 

He decides that he’s going to bring it up with Lúcio. Besides, it’s a Friday, and neither of them work Saturdays, so if all goes well they can test it out together. 

Baptiste glances at the clock; twelve-thirty. He sighs. Six couldn’t come any slower.

-

Baptiste gets home just after six-thirty. Zeus greets him like he does every day, and when Lúcio comes down the stairs he’s smiling. He leans up to kiss Baptiste’s cheek and asks him about his day, their usual routine. 

“It was long,” Baptiste says. He knows Lúcio will assume it was for the usual reasons. 

“You’re home now.” He’s sweet, sickly sweet the way he always is. Overly positive and optimistic. It makes Baptiste feel warm. 

“Yes, well. I need to talk to you,” Baptiste says, and Lúcio looks very scared for a moment. He leads Lúcio over to the couch with a hand at the small of his back. 

“Am I in trouble?”

Baptiste smiles. “No, Lúcio, you’re not in trouble. It’s about the monster dick you bought.”

“You looked in my package?” He looks a little scandalized at the notion of it, like Baptiste would physically snoop. 

“No,” he responds, “I looked up the company name online. Why were you so embarrassed about it?”

“Because it’s embarrassing!” Lúcio squawks, hiding his face in his hands. The tips of his ears darken. “It’s _weird_ , Baptiste.”

“I don’t think it’s weird.”

“You don’t think it’s weird that I want to gape myself on a monster dick?” 

Baptiste chuckles. “No, Lú. I think it’s really hot, actually. That you’re so little and you want to take something so big. I got hard at work thinking about it.”

Lúcio peeks out from behind his hands. “Isn’t that a little inappropriate?” he asks. “To think about that at work?”

“You’re the one who bought a Bad Dragon and didn’t tell me about it.”

Lúcio groans. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I thought you’d hate me for it.”

“When have I ever been unwilling to try something with you in bed? Hmm? Remember that time? With the bullet? Or the ice? Or the ropes?” Baptiste could go on and on about their experiments in bed, but he’d like to think that by keeping it to three examples he’s saving Lúcio the embarrassment. 

“If it makes you feel better, I _was_ going to tell you.”

“When? Next year?”

“It’s been a week!”

“Yeah,” Baptiste says. “A week of me wondering whether or not you’ve used it without me.” 

Lúcio takes his hands away fully, and now Baptiste can see that his face has darkened with a flush. “I haven’t,” he mumbles. “I haven’t used it yet. I think… I think it might be too daunting the first time. By myself, I mean.”

Baptiste narrows his eyes, gauging Lúcio’s expression. “Do you want to try it?”

“Right now?”

“Do we have anything else going on?” It’s facetious. 

Lúcio nods. “Let me shower first. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

-

Lúcio comes to the room with his hair in a topknot and a towel around his waist. His skin is flushed from the heat of the water and still damp. He looks relaxed, sated. Baptiste sits on their bed, having since changed out of his work clothes in favour of a soft t-shirt and a pair of joggers. 

“I got two fingers in while I was in the shower,” Lúcio says. “But it definitely won’t be enough. I think I might need to use another toy first.”

“Whatever you need,” Baptiste says. “Do you want me to prep you?”

“No,” Lúcio says. “I just want you close by.”

“I can do that.”

Baptiste watches curiously as Lúcio pulls out both the bin they keep their bedroom things in and the package Lúcio had received in the mail. Lúcio motions for Baptiste to join him on the floor, so he does, pulling his legs beneath himself. The package has already been opened, but it looks like Lúcio hasn’t done much more than cut the tape. 

Baptiste gapes as he watches Lúcio pull the toy out of the bag it had come in. “Lúcio,” he gawks. “It’s bigger than your _head_.”

Lúcio looks overjoyed. “To be fair,” he says, setting the giant thing on the ground. “I have a very small head.” 

The toy wobbles under its own weight, seemingly glowing in the low light of their room. It’s marbled, blues and black, and it’s head, though quite large, seems small in comparison to the rest of the toy, which flares out before returning to its original girth. The base is thick and sturdy and Baptiste reckons there’s a small suction cup under it. 

“It’s like a… a _horse_ _cock_ ,” Baptiste marvels. 

“Actually it’s not from their line of horse cocks.” Baptiste blinks. He’ll have to come back to that later. “It’s pretty, right?”

Baptiste isn’t sure he’d use the word _pretty_ to describe the massive toy in front of him. He’d probably describe it as _baffling_ , or _intimidating_ , or, if taking into account both the craftsmanship of it and also its appearance relative to its uses, _nice_. But, he supposes, the marbling is sort of pretty. “What’s that thing?” he points to a long tube with a syringe. 

“Cum tube.” 

_Cum tube????_

“God, you’d think _you_ were the one fucking it.” Lúcio grabs the syringe and presses on the plunger. Beads of white form at the tip of the dildo. “It’s self-lubricating. It’s so high-tech.”

“Very high-tech.”

Lúcio shifts so he’s sitting on his knees. “Can you lube up the fleshy one for me?” The flesh coloured one they have is the biggest they have; just shy of nine inches with a sturdy base that allows it to stand on its own. Baptiste squirts a fair amount of the lubricant into his hand and passes the bottle to Lúcio when he motions for it.

“You know,” Baptiste murmurs, spreading the lube over the silicone. “If you wanted to be stretched first you could have just asked for me.”

“Yes, we get it, Baptiste, you have a big dick.” 

“I didn’t say that!” 

“But you _so_ _clearly_ implied it.” Lúcio, in some time between asking Baptiste to slick up the toy and calling him out for his ego, has taken the liberty of removing his towel so he’s nude. It sits somewhat spread out beneath him. “I need the full toy experience. You can fuck me literally any other day.” 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Baptiste laughs, watching curiously as Lúcio slides three fingers into himself. 

“As if I would deny you the pleasure.” Three fingers is a small feat for Lúcio, as it’s the bare minimum he needs (and so often asks for) before taking Baptiste. He takes them easily, and before Baptiste knows it, he’s added a fourth and is asking for the toy. He makes grabby hands at Baptiste. “Gimme.”

Baptiste rolls his eyes, handing Lúcio the slicked toy. “You are so lucky I think you’re cute. Otherwise I might not be able to handle how much of an insufferable shit you are.”

“Oh, _please_ ,” Lúcio purrs, lifting up on his knees so he can get the dildo beneath himself. “That’s not the _only_ reason. You like my ass, too. And the fact that I’m a rockin’ twink that’ll pretty much give you head whenever you ask for it.” 

“I’m pretty sure you’re too old to be a twink. I think the cutoff is, like, at least twenty-three.”

“I’m a twink at heart.” Lúcio nudges the head against his rim and sinks down slowly, shuddering a breath with every inch he takes. 

Baptiste whistles when he gets to the base. “Someone’s eager.”

“Someone’s about to get kicked out.” It's an empty threat, but it still makes Baptiste shut up. Lúcio rides the dildo for a few minutes, enough to get him accustomed to a large size but not enough to actually pleasure him properly. He’s moaning quietly, and it makes Baptiste’s dick perk up fully in his joggers. He doesn’t touch himself, though, not yet. 

He watches the tensing in Lúcio’s thighs as he rises and falls, the way his stomach contracts every time the toy nudges against his prostate. He goes at this for a few minutes, huffing out a small sound every here and there until his hips still. 

“Okay,” he mumbles, pulling off. “That’s enough of that.” 

Baptiste takes the toy when it’s offered to him, making a mental note to wipe it down after as he sets it beside their bin. Lúcio picks up the Blaze, eyeing it warily before he sets it down on the ground. Baptiste watches him squeeze about half of the syringe onto the toy. Lúcio would need two hands to wrap around the fullest part. The thought makes heat stir in the base of Baptiste’s stomach. 

Lúcio huffs out a shaky breath. “Here goes nothing.” 

The tip itself is much larger than that of the toy Lúcio had just used, flared a bit before it hits the shaft. Lúcio struggles to get the tip in. He has to rise and fall on it for his body to become accustomed to it, and when he finally gets it in, he looks like he could die.

“Holy fucking _shit_ ,” he whines, fingers digging into the hardwood. “How is this only the tip? I feel like I’m being split in half.” Baptiste opens his mouth to speak, and again Lúcio cuts him off. “Do not try to tell me that it’s okay to give up, Baptiste. I _will_ kick you out.”

And Baptiste knows that he won't, at least not in these circumstances. Any other time, though, Baptiste wouldn’t put it past him. “Duly noted.”

He grabs the bottle of lube that sits at his ankle and adds even more to the shaft before trying to sink down further. “It just,” he huffs, “keeps getting thicker.”

After a few minutes, Lúcio manages to slink down to the halfway mark. His erection has flagged noticeably, but Baptiste reckons it’ll perk back up once he’s used to the size. He’s at the most bulbous part now, thighs shaking as he struggles to keep himself up. 

Baptiste reaches out a hand to touch Lúcio’s thigh, and the minute his fingers touch the heated skin, Lúcio wraps his own hand around Baptiste’s larger one. “You’re nearly there,” he says, thumbs rubbing small circles along his warm skin. “You take it so well, don’t you?”

“M’so full,” Lúcio murmurs, and Baptiste had been expecting him to get like this: fuck-drunk and small. 

He slides down a little more, whining high and airy in the back of his throat. Baptiste can see the thick head prodding through the skin in between Lúcio’s hip bones. He takes the hand that’s not supporting Lúcio and presses it to the bulge. “You feel that, baby?”

Lúcio makes a pitiful noise. “ _Shit_ ,” he says, voice shaking. After a moment of this; of Baptiste making Lúcio massage the head through his skin: “Think I wanna move now.”

Baptiste takes his hands back and folds them neatly in his lap, just watching. Lúcio presses the syringe to put a little more cum lube inside, and once satisfied with the amount, begins to lift up. His thighs are still shaking, and Baptiste imagines his head is still cloudy, but he moves with determination, slowly rising before slowly dropping back down.

Lúcio takes his length in hand on the first few drops, both to make it perk up again and to distract himself from the stretch of the toy. 

In all honesty, Baptiste hadn’t doubted that Lúcio would be able to take it, but he hadn’t expected him to be able to take it this _fast_. And while it has been some twenty minutes since the first toy went in, it’s still much less time than Baptiste could have imagined Lúcio would be taking the toy in. 

Baptiste can tell, somewhat vaguely, when it starts to feel good for Lúcio. His back straightens a little bit and his brows are less furrowed and the sounds he’s making no longer sound pained. At least, not as pained. He takes his lip in between his teeth, though not to muffle himself, he does it because he knows Baptiste likes it. Baptiste knows this for certain when Lúcio makes eye contact with him and smiles mischievously. 

“Menace,” Baptiste murmurs, but he fishes himself out of his joggers anyhow.

It feels sort of Juvenile like this; to be stroking himself off while he watches Lúcio in front of him. Like he’s watching some live-action porno that a younger version of himself could only dream he’d get to experience. Because these kinds of things don’t really happen to most people on a daily basis. It’s hard for Baptiste to imagine that other people get to watch their significant others spear themselves on monster cock dildos on the floor of their bedroom while they sit, less than a metre away, pulling themselves off to it. He does, however, realize that most people don’t have Lúcio’s libido either. 

Lúcio is practically insatiable, which is fine on its own, but to top it off he’s usually pretty bashful about it. Like, he wouldn’t hesitate to drop to his knees for Baptiste but he could never _ask_ for it. Not without a lot of pussy-footing and murmuring. The first time he’d brought up using a toy Baptiste thought he might _cry_. 

Regardless, Baptiste stops thinking about Lúcio insatiability and focuses on the more pressing matters at hand; ie, Lúcio practically drooling over this goddamn silicone toy. He can’t seem to figure out where he wants his hands, because they rotate from his thighs to his cock to his chest and his head all the way back to his thighs before he ultimately settles with one on the floor (which wasn’t even an _option_ ) and one forcing his own fingers into his mouth (which also wasn’t an option). 

Baptiste is ninety percent sure Lúcio has an oral fixation, based solely on the fact that he’s always chewing gum and pens and other things that shouldn’t be in his mouth, and the fact that he takes every opportunity he can to (or at least make an attempt to) get Baptiste’s dick or fingers in it. Which, _obviously_ Baptiste is not complaining. He thinks it’s sort of sweet, actually that when Baptiste is fucking him that he’ll pull Baptiste by the wrist until his fingers are pressing down on his tongue. Baptiste sort of wishes he could do that now, but he’s going to let Lúcio bask in this for as long as he can. 

Lúcio looks ethereal in some sick, perverted way. Baptiste would have him like this framed and hung on every bare wall in their home; raw and rugged and unapologetically wanting. He’s blazing under the dim light, the golden sun setting and casting a warm glow to his dark skin. It shouldn’t be this beautiful, Baptiste thinks, Lúcio gaping himself open like this, but it is. 

Lúcio cries out when he cums, hands-free, over his chest. The sound is muffled by his fingers, but Baptiste drinks it up anyways. He’s trembling all over with the force of it whimpering and huffing and clenching his fists. He doesn’t move for a while, and Baptiste’s hand stops moving around himself. 

After a few quiet minutes, Lúcio lifts himself off of the toy slowly, a trail of the cum lube running down his thigh as he does so. Baptiste doesn’t need to see him from behind to know that he’s gaped open, struggling to keep the cum inside. He lifts the towel from beneath himself, using it to wipe away the remnants of lubricant from his legs and opening with trembling hands. After a moment: “You didn’t come yet.”

Baptist shrugs. “It’s okay, I’ll just--”

“Please just put your stupid dick in my mouth and save yourself the unsatisfaction of rubbing one out.” 

Baptiste blinks at him. “It _is_ satisfying to--”

“Just do it.” Lúcio leans down on his elbows so that his face is level with Baptiste’s length and lets his tongue loll out of the centre of his mouth. He looks up at Baptiste with eyes that shouldn’t be as soft as they are. They’re pleading, almost, as if to say _If you don’t put it in me right now I’m going to cry_ , and Baptiste just can’t have that. 

He slides himself into Lúcio’s mouth, lax and warm and inviting, making a delighted tingle run up Baptiste’s spine. Lúcio closes his lips around Baptiste and lifts a hand to guide one of Baptiste’s to his hair. Baptiste knows he isn’t going to last long, what, with the show that Lúcio had earlier put on for him and the way he’s so eagerly letting Baptiste use him, so Baptiste tells him this. It provokes a level hum from Lúcio, and the vibrations make his hips jerk. 

It takes him less than a minute, and when he cums Lúcio swallows it all down, fingers brushing against Baptiste’s knee. Baptiste is still heaving uneven breaths by the time Lúcio’s pulled off, wiped his mouth and tucked Baptiste back into his pants. “Thank you,” he says, voice ragged. 

“What for?” 

“Being a delightful audience.”

“All I did was watch you cum and let you suck my dick,” Baptiste says. 

“Still, very appreciated.” Lúcio tries to sit up, but his body is still weak, so he flops, boneless to the floor. “I know I just had a shower but can we please have a bath? My body feels like jello.”

“Did you think I was just going to give you a pat on the back for that show?” Baptiste slips his arms under Lúcio’s knees and arms so he can carry him to the bathroom. Lúcio tucks his face into Baptiste’s neck, nosing at the warm skin. 

“I dunno,” he murmurs. Baptiste sits them on the toilet so he can run the water and not have to put Lúcio down. “Maybe.” 

Baptiste runs his hands up and down Lúcio’s back, feeling the goosebumps rise beneath the pads of his fingers. “Well, I’m not.” When the water fills up the tub, Baptiste taps Lúcio gently on the bum. “Can you get in by yourself?”

“Yeah,” he says weakly. “But I don’t want to.” 

Baptiste smiles and shakes his head, lifting Lúcio and placing him gently in the warm water. Lúcio sighs reverently at the warmth covering him and slinks down so his nose is just above the surface. Baptiste sheds himself of his clothes and slips in behind Lúcio, wrapping his arms around Lúcio’s middle. 

“You did really well,” Baptiste says as Lúcio tips his head back onto his shoulder. “I’m proud of you. I don’t know how well that bodes for me, though.”

“Why, because I liked it?”

“Yeah. How am I ever going to measure up to that?”

Lúcio grins. “Well, if it makes you feel better, they sell things that you can put on your dick to make it look like one of their toys.”

“Is that you subtly suggesting that we should get one because you want to try it?”

Lúcio feigns innocence. “Nooo?”

Baptiste laughs and kisses his temple. “I’ll think about it,” he says. “For now, let’s just relax.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://somethin-real.tumblr.com)


End file.
